Quick Trip to Gomorrah
by dizzyduck5
Summary: When courier Krystal finds out that he partner, Arcade, is gay, she devises a little plan. YAOI-goodness! Arcade/random Gomorrah male prostitute


My first yaoi fanfiction! I really hope I did a good job! Please review and encourage me while I sit back and eat this cookie!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of the Fallout games. Those belong to Bethesda! Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"Will you hurry up?" Krystal called behind her. Rex trotted up to her with a happy bark. She tapped the glass that shielded the brain of her half-dog half-cyborg pet; this was her way of petting the animal. Krystal glanced behind her. "Come on, Arcade!" Her newest companion, a researcher for the Followers of the Apocalypse, Arcade Gannon, trudged on wearily.<p>

"How do you expect me to keep up with a courier?" he complained while swiping the sweat off his brow.

"I told you! I quit that job after that son of a bitch Benny shot me in the head," she stated. "Although he got what was coming to him," she added under her breath.

"Well, either way, you still have more experience than me when it comes to exploring the Mojave Wasteland."

"Well, you're pretty skilled with that plasma pistol of yours. Come to think of it, Arcade, how did you learn how to fight like that? Actually…I really don't know anything about you!" Krystal realized with a shock. How long have they been traveling together for? "Tell me about yourself!"

"Why? I'm as boring as it can get? If you want an exciting story, try a Fiend junkie." Still, Krystal insisted. "Alright, alright. If you can get us out of this goddamn heat, I'll tell you my oh-so-exciting life story."

"How about we head up to Lucky 38 in the Strip? Mr. House set me up with a nice little suite there. You can tell me in the room with that pool table!" Arcade eyed her suspiciously.

"I thought you said we were aiming for an independent New Vegas? Why are you cooperating with Mr. House?"

"We are aiming for independence. Doesn't mean I have to kill him now, does it? Plus, a free room, with a nice soft bed?"

"Well…" Arcade still looked uneasy.

"It has a clean toilet!"

"Let's go!"

So when they arrived at the Strip, Krystal asked Victor the robot to bring them to the suite. When she and Arcade settled down after she fed Rex some dog treats, the blonde haired researcher finally told her his story.

"Is…is that all there is?" she asked. Krystal could tell that there was a lot more than Arcade was letting on, but she knew from experience that pushing him would get her nowhere.

"Yup. Right now, I'm sure you are asking yourself, 'Why hasn't some lucky man scooped this bachelor up off his feet?' Like I said, I'm boring." Krystal sat there with her mouth wide open and her eyes unblinking. "What?" Arcade asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Did you just…I mean…You're not….Are you…" she stammered.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Are you by any chance…gay?"

"Yeah, so? Do you have a problem with that?" He was used to people ridiculing him for his sexual orientation. If Krystal didn't like it, then that's her problem. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case when she let out an overjoyed squeal.

"Oh my gosh! You are? I can't believe it! You totally fooled me! I have no problem whatsoever with that! Wow! So tell me, what's your type?" Krystal was maybe a bit too excited over this.

"My type? Well, I kind of like the aggressive type. Guys who won't take 'no' for an answer."

"So you like to be overpowered?" she asked. Before Arcade could answer, Krystal suddenly jumped up.

"Crap! I forgot! I have to visit Cachino at Gomorrah!" The Gomorrah casino was best known for its cheap drinks and prostitutes, both female and male. Krystal had been there before while helping Cachino kill the owners, the Omertas, who were planning on blowing up the Strip.

"I don't want to go there," Arcade whined.

"Stop whining and I'll buy you whatever you want to eat," she compromised.

"All you ever think about is food and sex!"

"Doesn't everyone?" The courier, the researcher, and the cyber-dog made their way past the prostitutes scattered around the entrance to Gomorrah into the casino.

"I don't understand casinos! Why make the rich richer?" Arcade grumbled. Krystal walked up to Cachino who was enjoying the company of a scarcely dressed woman. "Hey Cachino, how's it going?"

"Fine," answered the bald man.

"Awesome," she replied before taking off. The confused Arcade chased after her and finally caught her arm, pulling her into a complete halt.

"I thought you said you had business with him!"

"Guess I really don't. Oh well, my mistake. Since we're here, let's have a little fun!" Krystal grabbed her companions arm and started dragging him through the halls.

"What are you—" He stopped short when he saw the male prostitute dancing on the raised section of the hall. "Krystallll," he warned, but of course the courier refused to listen.

"Relax! He's for me!" The blonde man sighed as the girl called out to the prostitute.

"Hey Mr. Sexy-Hot-Pants!" she called even though the man clearly wasn't wearing any pants; just a pair of short shorts to reveal his awesome legs. He looked down at her and then his eyes moved to Arcade who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall since he was used to his companion picking up guys.

"What can I do for you, Miss Sexy-Hot-Jumpsuit?" he asked in a low, seductive voice that was part of the reason he got this job in the first place. Arcade glanced at the girl's Vault 21 jumpsuit and gave a quiet chuckle. It wasn't too quiet since the man on the platform heard it and turned to look at Arcade. He smirked, which caused a shiver to run down Arcade's back, before turning his attention back to Krystal.

"I was just wondering how much a looker like you costs."

"For you gorgeous, I'll lower the price to thirty caps." Krystal used her Black Widow perk to lower the price to fifteen caps. Arcade could never understand how she did that.

"Could you tell me your name, Sexy Pants?"

"You can call me Sexy Pants if you so wish, but my name is Jake." He glanced over towards Arcade and smirked again. "What about that guy?" he asked, and Arcade felt that shiver again. He absentmindedly pulled off his glasses and started cleaning them with his tie that Krystal bought for him saying that it really "brought out his eyes."

"Oh, I was just hoping that you were up to some threesome fun?" she asked with puppy eyes. Arcade nearly dropped his glasses. What the hell was this crazy chick planning?

"If that's what you're into, then sure," Jake replied, hopped down from his platform, and started leading the way to one of the unoccupied rooms. Krystal started to follow, but was pulled back by a very angry gay man.

"What the hell are you doing?" the normally calm researcher questioned.

"Just trust me, ok?" she said with a wink before grabbing his arm again and dragging him along. Rex, who was smarter than the average dog, looked as if it was snickering at poor Arcade. Jake finally led them to the room. It was furnished with a large bed with a metal bedframe, a dresser, and a door that led to the bathroom.

"Is the dog joining too," Jake asked with an amused tone.

"No, of course not! Rex, stay outside please."

"Aroo?" Krystal bent down, looking as if she was petting the dog.

"Don't worry, baby. I've got a plan. Wait for me outside of Gomorrah, ok?" she whispered.

"Bark!" And with that, the cyber-dog trotted off. Krystal then got up and walked over to Jake. She leaned on his shoulder and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Could you keep my friend company while I go freshen up?" she asked in a low, sexy voice.

"Of course, my vault goddess. Please don't make me wait long." Krystal walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"_Alright,"_ she thought to herself while grinning like a clown. _"Stage 1 complete! Time for Stage 2!"_ She went over to the window and pushed it open. Then she proceeded to swing both legs out, grab hold of a nearby tree, and climb her way down three stories to the ground. Sure enough, there was Rex waiting to happily greet her. Moving fast, she ran to where Cachino was.

"Quick! Give me the key to all the rooms!" she demanded. The bald man quickly handed over the key, knowing better than to question the girl he saw take out two crime bosses with her bare hands. Krystal grabbed the key and ran all the way back to the room where Arcade and Jake were.

Meanwhile, said men were still waiting for the girl to emerge from the bathroom. Arcade was awkwardly standing near the door, ready to make his escape when necessary. Jake was sitting comfortably on the bed, all the while watching Arcade's every move. That didn't help the blonde man's nerves.

"Could you stop staring?" he asked in a quiet voice. Jake tilted his head to the side.

"Why? I can't help but want something so delicious that's standing right in front of me."

"Well, it's just that—" He paused when he realized what Jake had just said. _"Oh no fucking way!"_ his mind screamed. Jake got up off of the bed, that certain smirk still ever present on his face, and walked slowly up to Arcade, who in turn slowly backed away. Jake was just inches away when his back hit the door. "Um…now just wait…" he stammered as Jake reached up and slowly pushed the coat off of the glasses-wearing man's shoulders. Arcade grabbed the man's hands before they could continue their little adventure.

"What? I saw the way you were eyeing me. Admit it, you want me," Jake insisted before leaning closer.

"Wait…Wait! Krystal will be out any minute!"

"Let her watch."

"_Unfortunately, she would enjoy that," _Arcade thought to himself. He tried to push Jake away as the man kept leaning closer and closer. However, both men stopped their actions when they heard a certain noise that made Jake's blood heat up and Arcade's run cold.

_Click!_

Arcade reached around behind him and tried opening the door, but the handle refused to budge. He turned completely around and started twisting the knob and pounding on the door. He realized what had just happened when he heard a little giggle coming from the other side.

"Krystal!" he yelled and the laughing grew louder. "Open the door!" The courier stood on the other side of the door twirling the key in her finger. Arcade was always too wound up. He needed to loosen up or else he'll continue being dull and lose his self-confidence.

"Have fun, you two! Be safe!" she called through the locked door. "Come on, Rex. Let's go down to the casino and hit the slots!" The two walked off, leaving their companion trapped in the room. Arcade stopped pounding on the door because he knew the girl would never open it. It's too bad they removed all of their weapons earlier when they walked in or else he would've carved that door with his Ripper as if it were a Brahmin. He suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.

"Now where were we?" a voice whispered into his ear before he felt Jake bite the shell of his ear. The skilled hands quickly undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Arcade tried to pull away from the hands, but they held on firmly. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed back onto the bed. Jake climbed on top of him, tie still in his hand. He ripped the rest of the shirt off of Arcade's body before pinning the man's hands above his head and using the tie to tie his hands to the metal bedframe. No matter how much he struggled, there was no way he could get free. To make matters worse, Arcade could feel his pants were becoming a bit too uncomfortable for him. And there was no doubt that Jake noticed.

"Excited, are we?" he asked before leaning down and capturing Arcade's lips in a searing kiss. The trapped man let out an embarrassing moan as Jake pried his lips open with his tongue and explored the other's mouth. Jake began rocking his hardening cock against Arcade's which caused another moan.

"_How long has it been since I last got laid?" _Arcade thought to himself because he felt that he wasn't going to last much longer. Both men were soon gasping for air when they pulled apart.

"I like what I see," he whispered as he traced Arcade's jawline with his tongue. "But I think you should lose the pants." To emphasis his statement, he roughly grinded their hips together causing Arcade to nearly lose it then and there. In a matter of seconds, Jake had Arcade completely naked in front of him. He licked his lips before attacking Arcade's neck, biting, sucking, and marking him all over.

He then made his way down to the man's hardened nipples that were just begging to be played with. He used his hand on the left one, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers. He used his mouth on the left one, wondering why it tasted so sweet as he sucked on it.

It was now time for the piece de résistance. Jake licked all the way down to Arcade's cock which was standing proudly with pre-cum leaking from the tip. The man licked his lips before engulfing the member. Arcade let out a strangled moan, and Jake took the opportunity to shove three fingers into Arcade's mouth. Not needing any instructions, the researcher began sucking on the digits one-by-one and using his tongue to thoroughly coat them. No way were they going in him dry!

Meanwhile, Jake was alternating between licking up and down Arcade's cock, sucking on the tip, and swallowing the thing whole. When he felt that they were wet enough, Jake removed his fingers from Arcade's mouth. The man groaned at the loss. Jake reached up and captured his lips in another passionate kiss. Arcade moaned into it as Jake let him have a taste himself. He pulled back and resumed his work on preparing the man under him. Once he was thoroughly stretched, the prostitute aligned himself and slowly pushed into Arcade. The blonde man groaned in pain as he was completely filled by the other man's cock. Jake started planting small kisses all over Arcade's skin to help relax the man.

"J-Jake," he groaned, signaling that it was ok for the man to move. He nodded and started pulling out of the man before pushing back in ever so slowly. After a few thrusts, Arcade was slowly getting used to it. He urged the other man to move faster which the other was happy to oblige. Jake began thrusting in and out of Arcade harder and faster. The other man was soon begging for him to go faster and harder. They both could feel their climax was approaching.

Arcade started tugging on the tie until it finally came loose. He reached up and grabbed Jake and pulled the man close to him.

"J-Jake! I can't—I'm gonna—" Jake reached around, grabbed hold of Arcade's neglected cock, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me," he whispered into the other's ear which was just enough to get Arcade off. He dug his nails into the other's back and shuddered as he came all over their stomachs. Jake came half a second later into Arcade. He slumped forward and laid his head onto Arcade's shoulder while both men struggled to catch their breath. Finally he pulled out of the man and gave him one more kiss. Arcade readjusted himself before removing his glasses and laying his head onto the pillow.

"I can't believe I had sex with some guy my companion bought for me!" he groaned.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. You got pretty aggressive there near the end," Jake chuckled. Arcade glared at him before turning over to his side. He was too tired to argue and deny it, but the fact was that he really did enjoy it. He closed his eyes, but then snapped them back open when he felt an arm wrap around his chest, and a blanket was pulled over to cover them. Jake wrapped his other arm around Arcade's waist and pulled him closer.

"Goodnight," he whispered into his ear before kissing it. Then he slowly fell asleep.

Arcade sighed with contentment. Maybe he really did need this.

"_I don't know whether I should thank Krystal or kill her. Maybe I should do both. Yeah, I'll do both."_ And with that thought, Arcade fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So, how'd I do? Was it good? Did you enjoy it? Are you still here? Please still be here! My first yaoi, so please be gentle! Oh, in case you were wondering, it was an oatmeal cookie! And it was tasty! Review and I will give you one!<p> 


End file.
